1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fastening device for detachable holding of an electrical distributor by latching. In addition, the invention relates to a unit having a fastening device and an electrical distributor which can be connected to the fastening device, the distributor having a housing, four terminal means and a plurality of connecting elements, the individual terminal means each having a cylindrical threaded shoulder with an outside thread on the terminal side and in the terminal means there being several insulation piercing connecting devices and the insulation piercing connecting devices of individual terminal means each being electrically connected to one another by means of a connecting element which is assigned to them.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical distributors are known from practice and are used to distribute electrical currents, therefore for connecting at least two outgoing multi-core cables to an incoming multi-core cable. The multi-core cables are provided with connecting means which correspond to the terminal means of the electrical distributor, especially can be screwed onto the terminal means of the electrical distributor, the individual leads of the multi-core cable each entering into electrically conductive contact with a terminal element provided in the terminal means.
German Patent Application DE 101 39 202 B4 discloses the initially described electrical distributor which has a housing with several terminal means, the individual terminal means each having on the terminal side a cylindrical threaded shoulder with an outside thread and in the terminal means there being several terminal elements made as insulation piercing connecting devices. To connect a multi-core electrical cable to the terminal means of the electrical distributor, the cable is screwed onto the outside thread of the threaded shoulder by means of a cable terminal component which has a union nut. The cable terminal component is made such that when the union nut is screwed onto the threaded shoulder the insulation piercing connecting devices in the terminal means sever the core insulation of the core ends and make contact with the leads of the cable. In this way, simple connection of the individual leads of the cable to the terminal elements is possible since the connection of individual leads to the terminal elements takes place simply by pressing in the insulation piercing connecting devices. Prior stripping of the individual cores of the cable is therefore unnecessary.
To fasten the known electrical distributor to the wall or other support, a clip with an opening is molded onto the two end faces of the rectangular housing and is used to hold a screw so that the housing can be screwed to the wall. However, the disadvantage here is that, for repeated detachment of the distributor, for example, for repair purposes, the screws must be unscrewed; this is relatively time-consuming.